


【皮裤】不成功的分手和不成功的放弃你

by JLMN1201



Series: 皮裤 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, 闯入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMN1201/pseuds/JLMN1201
Summary: 皮克视角的Masturbation





	【皮裤】不成功的分手和不成功的放弃你

**Author's Note:**

> 皮克视角的Masturbation

【皮裤】掷骰惩罚自慰戏2017.8.1

七月就这么过去了。  
这个八月已经是2017的八月。  
这是你在多特的第二年。  
是你不能再与我并肩而战的第二年。

“哇Gerard,今天打了三个多小时的电话诶，长的要破纪录了！.....听的我耳朵都疼了....嘶.....”视频里的青年垂了眸在屏幕上划拉，另一手隔着大耳机揉着耳朵。  
“......Marc.....”一声轻唤，来自网线的另一端，是皮克自己的声音。  
Marc挑了挑眉当做回应，还是忙着在手机上翻找什么。  
“......分手吧。我累了。”

视频只到这里，久久地停留在Marc闻声抬眸的一瞬间，他深色的瞳被蓦然升起的惊愕挤得满满当当。  
这是皮克和巴尔特拉最后一次视讯的录屏，  
这是皮克和巴尔特拉分手的第十三天，  
这是皮克第无数次循环这段视频，心口绞痛，并想念他。

“......我爱你，我爱你......对不起......”眼酸胀到发痛，皮克拼命地压抑着，反复告诉自己不要后悔不要难过，自己做的是对的，自己给了自己最爱的人自由。Marc只有二十六岁，绝不能被死死绑在这段该死的不得不被深埋的异地恋情里。

想必Marc走的时候没想过不再回来吧？  
他转会去多特，放在皮克这里的东西却一样都没有带走。

手机从手中滑脱，皮克遮住了脸。他仰躺下去，跌在满床的属于Marc的衣物里。  
十三天过去，窗边盆栽晚开的花都要谢了，Marc的气息却一丝一毫都没有褪去。

思念该是件纯洁的东西，比如伴着泪水和烈酒。  
把自己埋在Marc的衣服堆里，此刻的皮克脑子里却全是他绝妙的腰臀比。  
爱一个人不应该只爱他的肉体，却不能不爱他的肉体。  
不知道这世上是否有人能抗拒和Marc接吻后Marc在对视中温柔的一笑。但当皮克在Marc的气息里回忆起这一幕时，他得到了答案——至少，他不能。

皮克隔着布料抚上自己的下身，回忆着Marc常用的节奏，时轻时重的揉搓。温度在动作间上升，混合着薄汗，下体湿热的感觉让皮克想起Marc的口腔。  
被唤起的欲望放大了感官，布料的触感开始磨的皮克有些发疼。动作粗暴的扯下自己的裤子，翻滚间滴出的前液就那么大刺刺的蹭在巴尔特拉的只系过一次的宝贝领带上。  
要是让Marc看到，他会气到跳脚吧？但只要和他道个歉抱抱他，他却又总是会马上消气，又变回那个仿佛不知愁的少年。

随手抓了脸边的哪件衣服按在脸上，被黑暗和Marc的气息包裹能让皮克找到个借口让那个“理智”的他自己暂时闭上那张每天叭叭叭说啥都有理的破嘴，只记得自己有多迷恋那个拥有全世界最灿烂的笑颜的男人。  
青筋跳动的阴茎触手灼热，皮克缓慢的提着速度，感受着快感的累积。衣物的阻挡让呼吸变的困难，吸入的每一口空气却让皮克在窒息的感觉里的有种Marc就在他身边的错觉

如果啊....如果你真的还能在我身边———'砰'的一声，房门被人下了死力气甩上，来的太突然以至于吓得皮克硬生生卡在了高潮前———“杰拉德·皮克！！闹分手就闹分手，你要是敢射在我的三冠王纪念T恤上，信不信我让你坐着轮椅当主席！！”


End file.
